tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SkarloeyRailway
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:SkarloeyRailway page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 01:40, January 21, 2010 Re: Adding Images To add a gallery use this code: Put the images in the middle Re:Season 14 club. I've added you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas the Boiler Engine We used to have the stationay boiler page but it was deleted. We have a page for Elsie. And we used to have those pages for the CFR coaches, but that's all fake. Only Catherine has a name that anyone knows of. The rest of the coaches share this page. Other Culdee Fell Railway coaches ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Toby's bothers. It's fake. Don't believe a thing on that site. It's full of lies. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Centered? I fixed that. I also gave your page a bit of an update. Tell me what you think of it. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 19:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. The problem was that you typed below the season 14 club template that is no at the bottom of the page. Just remember to type above it from now on and everything will be fine. :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pics Thanks. Just from DVDs :) SteamTeam 19:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, screen captures :) SteamTeam 19:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It's complicated. You take screen captures from the episodes and then save them as jpeg or png files. SteamTeam 19:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Naming pics Hi, when you upload an image please abide by our image rules. Thanks SteamTeam 15:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay thanks :) SteamTeam 17:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Questions As for your first question, you can do that by adding this to your page: . As for your second question, I have no idea, but I will try to remember to check into it. Hope this helps! :) ZEM talk to me! 14:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Push Me, Pull You Oh, yes. I missed that episode out. I will go back and do it soon. It will mess my system up to go back and do it right now. SteamTeam 17:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, have a look at Skarloey's page. Hope you like his new profile pic :) I also hope you like the Push Me, Pull You pics and Rheneas's profile pic too! :) SteamTeam 21:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) friends Hey SkarloeyRailway my name is Mays do you want to be friends. reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 16:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding me as a friend Skarloey! :) Oliverandtoad13 11:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Rules If you're going to upload pics, plese read and follow our rules. Thanks! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Seamus the Irish Engine Sorry for taking so long to answer... I think you should probably talk to Thomasfan about that. :) ZEM talk to me! 22:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :No, sorry. I did keep one of them because it was Edward's prototype though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skarloey. Nice Account. How do you like mine so far? :D Also Thanks for adding me to your friends list. I will add you to mine once I make one. :) Hello How are you? I am planning on being more active on this wiki and the forum now! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's good. And as for the Featured Users board, it does that automatically, by the number of edits people have. :) ZEM talk to me! 21:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Skarloey's model So it's said that Skarloey's smaller model was used during Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out. While I believe that, I noticed that all the faces used were those from his larger model. What I'm asking is, how were they able to fit them on? It may sound lame and all, but still... CGI-isn't-bad 03:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so I just reviewed the episode once more. It seems his larger model was used during most of the closeups and throught the scenes when Thomas stops to pick Skarloey up and when Skarloey crashes after going down Gordon's Hill (during the last two, you can tell Thomas' larger model was used as well). However, his smaller model was used during all the wide shots of them passing all those areas and throught the workshop scene. Whatever happened, they sure did a great job hiding it all. CGI-isn't-bad 21:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you recreate the "When the mist comes up" page? I had deleted it already. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :That's OK, but didn't you notice the warning above the edit box? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adding Images Okay. What you need to do when looking for older images is - go to where you would usually go to upload an image and between where you upload one from you computer and the recent images it should say 'Find' write in there the name of the images you want (for example 'GordonandtheGremlin' or 'BertieStoryLibrary') and it will show you all of the images with that in the titles. Does that explain? :) SteamTeam 09:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you're asking. Try Thomasfan, he might be able to help you more SteamTeam 15:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The same way you upload the recent ones. There's a button that says "Previous", or something similar. Click that and you can go back as far as there are images. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::When you go to edit the page, there's a button at the top of the edit box that, when you hover over it, it says "Add picture" - click that. Then, once the box pops up, there's a button above the 8 pics that says "Next 8" (it's right below where it says "Flickr") - click that and you should see 8 different images. If that doesn't work, then I don't know what to say. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Trainz 2010 No idea man, I bought my copy of 09 through Amazon. Though DoctorTankEngine on YouTube could help you, he's digitally downloaded it and he runs it on his Mac. Jim 00:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well, to be honest, I really don't know how to fix that, since I've installed it with a disk. But, you can pop by the Auran Trainz forums and ask a question there, that's what I do when I'm stuck! Jim 13:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) When you see... Somebody making a series of edits, do not jump in and try to "help". I was getting around to adding the categories to The Pack episodes, there was no reason for you to come in and do them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, not really. It's just a little annoying when someone else does something you were about to do, you know? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Recording videos It's an expensive procedure. First you need a DVD recorder to record the episodes from TV and then you need to buy a ripping software to rip the footage from DVD to PC. It's hard to explain exactly how to do it. As for Misty Island Rescue song, if you can put the lyrics onto the Misty Island Song talk page, I'm sure we'd all be grateful. Then, either myself or Thomasfan can put them on the page. Thanks :) SteamTeam 16:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) MIR Song I see you posted the lyrics to the song,do you have an mp3 file of it?I dont wanna sound noobish but I am a little too excited for MIR! The Magic Engine 17:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rusty to the Rescue It was misnamed. The proper name should have been "Rusty to the Rescue‎‎ - US narration". Minus quotation marks of course. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it's really needed. I'll delete any old lower quality videos that yours supersedes anyway. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I put the reason in when I deleted it: Narration has two R's. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ive been blocked from the Tugboat & Thomas Forums. :'( Can you tell ZEM that im sorry for posting that video about Goerge S Patton video which I posted and asked premission to post it and forgot to delete it. Please. :'( My newest video is here on my youtube page and its dedicated to you. :) ITS FINISHED. I sent you the preview of Ducks Magical Adventure Part 2 in a youtube PM. Enjoy and its dedicated to you. :D Here is the link to it enjoy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi93K-Fw9h4 Duck & Lady Fan 01:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) News on when I can return to The New Tugboat & Thomas Forum. :'( Im blocked until the date on 12/31/2010. I will be gone from the forum for 3 mouths. I dont know if we can comunicate with each other again until then? Any ideas. I dont want to miss out on those 3 speical videos you planned for me and I dont want to miss you for the next 3 months? How can we talk now until then? :'( Duck & Lady Fan 01:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and I did subscribed to you on youtube. Plus did you watch the video I sent to you on youtube thats dedicated to you personally. :D Its a sneek preview of the coming soon of Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy Part 2 "MALADY's REVENGE". Did you like it? :DDuck & Lady Fan 01:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think its the best video I made this year and might make it my best video of 2010. :D Re: Friends? Sure, I'll add you in soon. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skarloey. How are you today? :') Im feeling alittle tired and sad (over the lose of my best friend Kimberly) :'{. So hows the forum doing and hows the epsiodes going that you are making. What epsiode are you doing now? So are you still intrested on helping me with Ducks Magical Adventure: Part 2 when its ready to be made and you can help me when you are availabe on the days that you can. :') Duck & Lady Fan 02:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Duck & Lady Fan's current projects. :) Current projects: Building Lady's Magical Engine Shed (this will appear in all 3 parts of Ducks Magical Adventure. The shed is built out of LEGO's and is halfway finished. Photo's of her shed might be posted here if ThomasFan lets me post my personal photo projects here. :) :( Duck & Lady Fan 03:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Also more good news. :D You think my Duck & Friends/Back To The Future Parodys are over. We think again, they will now return in my next few videos. I hope you are looking forward to it, as much as I would since that long break from them. :D Duck & Lady Fan 03:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ducks Magical Adventure NewsFlash Current Mood: EXTREME SADNESS. :'( "My partner youtube user LadyTheMagicalEngine, my main partner in Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy Series, has finally left me for good and possibly FOREVER. :'( Now Im lonely and extremly worrried about the future in my series under my new partnership with anyone that will take over her place and it wont be the same again without her. I will need the best replacment partner out there (Fans that means you). Until then Ducks Magical Adventure Part 1 the final chapters 28, 29, and 30 are on hold because of this. Im so sorry for what just happend but I cant explain what happened in public because it would make things worse. :'( Im so sorry for the delay." :'( Duck & Lady Fan 02:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) My Lego Wild West Back To The Future Part 3 Train Project News. :) Another project im working on is building the engine from BACK TO THE FUTURE Part 3, This engine is also made out of LEGO's and it will be used in my LEGO series videos and also will be the star of a speical Back To The Future Train Scene with my Wooden Railway Models Duck (Marty McFly), Edward (Doc Brown), and Molly (Clara Clayton). Note I still need to get Wooden Railway's Molly Model for this to happen in the future. Plus with the locomotive and tender, Ive been building the entire Wild West Train from Back To The Future part 3. Also to point out the Locomotive used in the movie is Serria Railway 4-6-0 #3 (On of my favorite engines in the west). She is dressed up as Central Pacific 4-6-0 #131 and she has a wonderful sounding whistle and Im doing reserch right now to see if there was really a Central Pacific #131. Ive been working very hard these past 3 weeks on building this entire train and I think im the first person ever to make the entire train out of Lego's. :) Plus I will soon be posting photos of this train will be posted on a lego website called www.brickshelf.com a Lego website, were you can post your lego projects and show them off and sometimes offer tips on how to help others build your designs. Im looking forward to finishing this train and start using it for filming in my Lego Series and for it to be used in the two Back To The Future parody series. The first on is the Lego BTTF parody's and the second one is the speical Duck & Friends/ Back To The Future part 3 Speical Parody video, where I would be using my wooden railway models for that video. :) The Wild West Train from Back To The Future Part 3 train (Plus DeLorean) project list. Locomotive= Completed. Tender= Completed. Flatcar= Not built yet. Boxcar= Completed. Short Combine Car= Completed. Short Passenger Car= Not built yet (may or may not be built). Long Passenger Car= Completed. Caboose= Completed. Railroad DeLorean= Completed. Duck & Lady Fan 17:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archaving blogs It should be possible, but I'll wait until after S14 is over before I do so. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:00, November 3, 2010 (UTC) GUILD HOME VIDEO TWO WHY DID U DELETE IT! :It's Ok, I have sorted it out now. scrap pages how do u scrap a page?Awesomeguy1 00:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) About Your Profile The reason your profile is the way it is is because of Diesel10000. He blanked and marked for deletion 5 articles, and hit your page as well as mine and BashDashCrashSmash's. You've seen what he did to yours. Mine was marked for deletion with in my about me section. BDCS's was blanked and replaced with mild profanity. By the time you read this I'll have reported him to Thomasfan and SteamTeam. If I could, I would have undone the damage your BDCS's pages, which is possible, on some wikis, but I can't. Anyway, I just thought you deserved an explanation.DancePowderer 04:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC) New video rules Hey, you've done nothing wrong, but I thought I should tell you we have new video rules. Please read them before uploading another video please. Thanks! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, like I said, they're new. Just rename it when you upload it to the Wikia. You can do whatever you want on YouTube or any other site for that matter! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Channel Hello SkarloeyRailway SirHandelFalcon here about Youtube. Are you SkarloeyRailway01 On Youtube??? :Wow how about that well I am SirHandelFalcon aka the real Sir Handel even though I do not have a Youtube account I am on Chatango. ::I know you because I watch your videos and they are HD quality and I also se your comments. Why? Dude, why did you delete of what was true? This always happens with me :/ I put something thats TRUE on here and it gets deleted! Re:Youtube Hi SkarloeyRailway sorry I did not send anything for a while (I have alot of wikis to tend to) and your welcome for the views SirHandelFalcon 21:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hah told you - Sir Handel Hey Skarloey. How are you today? :) its been a while since we last chated. I missed you alot, me and 1995express are working on the intro for our D&LMA series. Plus I got two new engines added to my Thomas Wooden Railway Collection and thats New Style Duke and Sir Handle. :D Your always your best friend Matt. Ps want to chat on our forums and help me finish it off. :DDuck & Lady Fan 03:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) TTTE&F Ertl wiki invites you... I own a wiki called http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com and I hope you come & edit this wiki and become an elite (You don't have to come if you don't want to) but if you know anyone who would be interested in this wiki just let me know because there are only 4 members (including me) that actually edit so please come! [[User:SirHandelFalcon|SirHandelFalconTalk:SirHandelFalcon|Toot!Toot!]] 19:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Skarloey, you there? :S Hello? :S Duck & Lady Fan 22:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Skarloey. Its﻿ been a while since we last chated, lets go do that on our forums. Great job on this video. :) Plus my birthday is coming up on April 2nd in 5 days. Cant wait. Plus did you past the link to our forum yet on the Tugboat & Thomas Forum yet. Plus me and 1995express are working on the new intro for our Duck & Lady series and could be out this saterday. Also is ZEM intrested in joining us? :) Miss you alot buddy. :)Duck & Lady Fan 23:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Skarloey. Listen can we chat on our forums here at (Link below) http://sgt8.forumotion.com/ Please, we can chat there, there is some busness I need to discuss about you about our forum. :) Duck & Lady Fan 23:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I sent you a PM on the forum. Please reply to it :) Duck & Lady Fan 23:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I sent you a comment to your youtube channel. Want to chat on youtube instead? :) Duck & Lady Fan 23:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I sent you a PM on the Wooden Railway Forums. It contains some videos I made that you have not seen yet. :D Duck & Lady Fan 23:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You can now post your series now on our forum now Skarloey. :D Post away. :D Duck & Lady Fan 01:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Skarloey. Tomarrow Is my birthday. :) :D Guess what my Birthday is tomarrow. Plus Want to chat on our forums plus Can I be added to your Great Other Channels List thats on your Youtube account please? :D Duck & Lady Fan 21:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I sent you a PM on the forum Skarloey. :) Please reply back. :) Duck & Lady Fan 21:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) More Good News. :D I am working on the intro for Duck & Lady: The Magical Adventures series. It should be uploaded sometime tonight. :D Duck & Lady Fan 23:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Duck & Lady: The Magical Adventures BRAND NEW intro is HERE!!! :D Go here to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWmSmz4w0mw to watch it. :D Enjoy Skarloey. Hope you look forward to epsiode 1 part 2. :D Duck & Lady Fan 01:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Diesels pic Simple: add this: Type user name here --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 14:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll try then, see how it goes. --Richie Peep, pip pip peep! 14:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Would you mind if I added you to my friends lis? I've friended you on YouTube :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 04:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Just to say Just to say, sorry to bother you, but, on your third from bottom picture, you've spelt Alfie wrong. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 10:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. :P Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 15:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Where to buy? I'll check that out. But, it isn't sold in stores and there is no free versions? A Season 5 Fan 04:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Question How come you don't allow edited photos on here? Cloverfield monster 23:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Re: talk pages All you have to do is add this to a blank talk page: . If A page doesn't have a talk page, the little speak bubble will have a "0" in it. If it has been edited, It will have a 1 or more. Hope I helped :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :No problem ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm wondering if you guys can make fewer of them at a time though? I only ask because it creates a lot of "false positives" in the recent edits. I hope you understand. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) To indent, add the appropriate number of colons (:) to the start of the message. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Badges Jesus, epic editing marathon after the introduction of badges! Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 20:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello, can we be friends? Judging by some of the things you wrote on your pictures (mainly James, Spencer and Alfie, you are a funny and nice guy. StepneyandCharlie135514 17:30, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! StepneyandCharlie135514 06:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come join the chat for a surprise! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi, Would you mind if I added you to my Friends list? JRCS 18:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks JRCS 18:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Away template I basically just edited off a normal userbox (The ones that Goldenbear has a lot of) and customised it from there. Here's the code for one :) : I added your name where Toby7 was, and added blank lines where the dates where. Tell me if you need any help though ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:03, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 13:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I made this for you, Richie, and I: :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hey SkarloeyRailway. Do you want your chat mod infobox be bigger like Richie's? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : ::There ya go ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi SkarloeyRailway! Can we be friends? TheSodorSteamworks 10:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox template To be honest, I have no idea. Sorry. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 13:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Breakvan Ah, I had deduced that, as Douglas decided to BREAK the VAN. A pun. Hilarious pun. Could we be friends? EWS Railways 01:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Watermarks What are watermarks?Fanofthomas 01:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Why did u take down the video I pubished on the "Fish" page?Fanofthomas 01:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) BRWS and Thomas Wiki Hi! Could you come over to the BRWS and Thomas Wiki and help us make it grow? It's at thebritishrailwayseries.wikia.com :) EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 02:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Two more things: A- We have chat! B- Your signature says Rhaneas instead of Rheneas! EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 02:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't come. It's closing down. :( EWS Railways Pip pip peep! 04:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Videos excuse me but why did you delete the episode? it wasnt watermarked Goodolboy2010.1 02:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) SkarloeyRailway01? Are you the same SkarloeyRailway01 on YouTube? if so. I'm honered to be talking to you. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope Wow! You are! I'm not Enterprisingengine93, I just like his videos. I really like them! Want to be friends? And have you seen my Tuscaloosa Tornado blog? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) YouTube Great! If only I had a YouTube account, then I could comment on your videos. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Choking PLEASE, point out to me how Diesel Ten chokes on his own exhaust....I don't see, never once does he cough or show any signs of choking."Know that I'm here to guide you home!" 01:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Here's the answer: thumb|300px|left|The answerNow do you see what he means? Private101 01:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Questions Just wondering, what's your oldest and/or rarest wooden model? Mine would be the 1996 Stepney. Also, are you on the Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia? If not, just look on my profile and theres a link that takes you there. ALSO. My kitten got on my keyboard and erased my message! Do you have any pets? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 02:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chatbox Did you get my message? Also, ChatBox is back! A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 04:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Si3D Just a question, are you StuartandFlacon on Si3D? Also, do you have trainz? I do. A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 04:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Trainz Awsome! I use Trainz too! Tell me, what version of trainz do you use? I use Trainz 2010. Also, did you see my 'Questions' message? A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 18:43, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Awsome! Were almost alike! We both collect Thomas Wooden Railway, and we use Trainz 2010! A Thomas Wooden Railway fan since what 2001? 01:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia Hey man, are you a member of the Thomas Wooden Railway Wikia? I am. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 00:41, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Okay. ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13 02:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) 1985 Annual I tried looking on ebay for the 1985 annual but the closest I could get was 1999. On Amazon I saw the 1986 one not the '85 for $4.97. Which there are 2 left. With 3.99 shipping. HenryDashPaxton3000 01:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Today when I looked they were gone and the oldest annual is the 1990. Sorry. HenryDashPaxton3000 14:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Blockland Hey Skarloey! I play Blockland too! I'm Boston Terrier. (BL_ID 19861) Rawrlego "Playful?" 19:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I made some TTTE decals for Blockland! Download them here Rawrlego "Playful?" 18:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Remember Me? Hey man, remember me? TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 03:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) New Account Hey man, I see you added my old account (ThomasWoodenRailwayFan13) to your "friends" section on your userpage. Well, guess who I am :P TheHunsletWD0-6-0ST - Toot! Toot! 22:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna do Duke the Lost Engine in your series? EdGeorgenCody 13:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC)